A Plea for Help
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela reaches out to a friend after being exiled and brought back under her father's control
1. Sky

Jake,

It's Skyrela. Yeah, it's been 5 years. Don't worry. I'm fine. Sort of. Anyways, I miss you. You're like my big brother. I'm a bit lonely here, but I guess I deserve it. I mean, I did go dark side. But, then again, most would disagree.

I'm probably going to get in big trouble. I'm back under my father's control. If I even say the word Jedi around him, he explodes. But, Jake, please don't come to help me. You'll only end up making it worse. Please, I just want to talk to you. That's the only reason I'm writing.

How is everyone? I really miss them. But, I doubt they miss me. How's Desmond? Do you know how he's doing? What about Uraza? How is she? I don't know what's going on there. Can you update me?

It's quite lonely here. My father...he's worse than before. He's drunk all the time now. I usually hide in the woods. But I usually am good enough to avoid beatings and whipings. I'm hiding right now. He's drunk, which is no surprise.

Well, my father's calling me. I better go. Maybe I've been good enough to avoid punishment.

Your little sister,

Skyrela.


	2. Jake

Skyrela

I miss you two,and I want to say that I feel the same and you know that you never became dark,it was my fault

and sky if you're really under his control then I want to help you no matter what.

everyone's fine,Desmond came home a few days after you left. he misses you the most from our group. I've been taking care of Uzara and doing well,she keeps shivering in her sleep though and yowling but other then that she's good...I guess.

your big brother,

Jake


	3. Sky's Reply

Jake,

But, I shouldn't have given in, Jake. I should have remained strong and fought it. I feel like I failed you guys.

Jake, you can't help me from my father. Look, I'm fine right now. My father went out of the planet, so I am safe right now. I did a good enough job to where I wasn't punished. I am safe for now.

He did? What did he say? Did he notice? Does he know? I wish I could've been there.

Uraza should be fine. She probably just misses me. Well, it's time to feed the wolves. I wait for your reply.

Your little sister,

Skyrela


	4. Jake's Reply

Skyrela

you had no choice,it wasn't your fault and I know that. you know you hadn't failed any of us,remember I was a Sith warrior

if you say so Sky

and Desmond did what every master does if their padawan is missing they look everywhere,it's strange we haven't found you yet and yes he noticed.

well if Uraza is she's doing a fine job of hiding it during the day but at night...she breaks down

and what about wolves?

your big brother,

Jake


	5. Chapter 5

Jake,

I know, but still...

Jake, maybe you could come and visit sometime. Of course, my father can't know.

Does Desmond know what's happened? Does he know? Look, you guys can't know where I am.

Uraza is strong, she'll make it through.

Yeah. We have wolves. I nearly got bit one time, though. We have them to protect our cattle. And our crops.

Your little sister,

Skyrela


	6. Chapter 6

Skyrela

still nothing

maybe if I knew where you were

yes he did but we haven't found out where you are

hopefully

your big brother,

Jake


	7. Chapter 7

Jake,

Alright, fine. But I want you to know, I don't remember any of it. I don't know what I did. I don't know any of that.

Maybe someday, I'll earn my freedom. I'm working on it now. I have to fight Ari, my brother in order to be free. Every day, I'm working harder and harder on getting stronger. I'll be there someday.

You guys can't know where I am. It'll only cause problems. My father would kill me if he knew I told where I was.

Uraza is strong, Jake. You and I both know she can pull through. We both know she can.

Your little sister,

Skyrela.


	8. Chapter 8

Skyrela

if you say so Sky,and I hope you'll be free soon,this might be my last letter for a while

your big brother,

Jake


	9. Chapter 9

Jake,

Why? I have no one else. Jake, what's going on?

Uh oh. Jake, my father found out. He's in a rage. I'm hiding in the barn. Please, help!

Your worried little sister,

Skyrela


	10. Chapter 10

Skyrela

I found out where you are,by the time you or your father reads this my ship along with a battalion of jedi and clones are landing

your big brother,

Jake


End file.
